


【金钱组】GOOD NIGHT

by Jessieeee_zhang



Category: Amechu - Fandom, America/China(hetalia) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessieeee_zhang/pseuds/Jessieeee_zhang
Summary: 金钱组国设。攻受为米耀。R17注意。HE甜向。(真的是糖！)





	【金钱组】GOOD NIGHT

王耀从浴室出来，听到房间外“咚咚咚”的敲门声，回荡在凌晨一点的酒店，更像有人报复性地砸着墙。他叹了口气，垂下刚洗完澡还湿漉漉的脑袋，“咯吱”，转开了质量不太好的门锁。

“又怎么了？”瞧见门口金头发高鼻梁的青年，王耀没觉得十分惊讶；或许他已经习惯了阿尔弗雷德独特的出场方式——每一次都张扬得幼稚而可笑。

所以那声合该平淡的问句，沾染着两分他自己也不曾觉察的纵容。

“找你打|炮。”阿尔弗雷德扬起下巴，眼神透露出年轻王者不容质疑无可否定的霸道。他以此为傲。

王耀轻轻一哼，趁青年窜进他房间的当口翻了个认真的白眼：“你年纪小不错，有些事却该早早留意起来。过度使用你的肾脏……实在不是什么明智的决定。”

“哦？”阿尔弗雷德发出嗤笑，一滚喉结按住王耀的手腕，“到底是我不行了还是你不行了？……咱们这星期做过几次？我算算，五回？”

“一个星期也就七天。美利坚先生。”微笑晕在王耀的嘴角，被暧昧灯光照拂着，实在有些僵硬。

阿尔弗雷德煞有介事地点头：“我想小耀还不了解我在这方面拥有的经验——”

亲昵的称谓在一瞬间激起王耀一身鸡皮疙瘩，刚想摆手道声“谢谢不必了，我并不愿知道你有多牛逼”，青年就口无遮拦地说了几句他不爱听的话：

“那时候日本还是我的手下败将，我们不管不顾地疯了一整个晚上——多少次我记不清了，但日本先生真是个完美的情人，无论从叫|床本领还是取|悦我的方式看来，都表现得无可挑剔。”

“是么？”王耀蓦地缩了缩眸子，“那琼斯先生这样晚了为什么还出现在我的房间？不赶紧找你 ‘完美的情人’疯上几回寻欢作乐么？闯进我的屋子扰人清静很有意思？你去本田先生那儿我一百万个乐意，随便你怎么做，床塌了都没事，我找人给你们安张新的，你们继续。”

在阿尔弗雷德的印象里，王耀很少一口气说这么多话。所以乍一听完眼前男人连珠炮似的言语，年轻霸主看上去有些懵懵然：

“……啊？”多年站在世界之巅的经历造就了王耀想说什么就说什么的脾气——这不体现在谈判桌上，因为他还不算全无顾虑；一到私底下，却往往暴露无遗。

“我说，琼斯先生何必委曲求全地呆在我房间里？”王耀冷哼一声，唇角抽动勾起三分冷笑，语气带着他自己都没意识到的些微醋意，“现在是凌晨一点十五分，本田菊的寝房在酒店八楼，电梯在走廊右手边，你现在去应该还不算晚，用剩下的时间做上个十几二十回也不成问题。”

“……你吃火药了？”阿尔弗雷德倍觉气恼，压抑心头更多的感觉却像是被爱人劈头盖脸一顿暗讽所带来的——委屈。

是。他委屈。

“日本先生都是过去式了……你干什么揪着这个不放？”

“我揪着不放？”王耀气得想笑，不愿同眼前人争辩“明明是你先提起的”诸如此类的废话，脑袋一热攒出好一通狠句子，“琼斯先生和日本关系密切也不是一天两天了，哦我记得你们经常一起行动，大概没少做过吧。……最近你吃错药了往我这儿跑，是不是冷落了本田先生？现在回去找他兴许还来得及。”

年轻霸主被教训得怀疑人生：“我跟日本哪还有关系？你知道我喜欢的从来都是——”你。

王耀又一声嗤笑，暗叹阿尔弗雷德到底不够成熟。他们是情人，却也是经济政治上相互竞争的对手，在私下场合过分暴露自身性格上的缺点，是会给彼此提供可乘之机的。阿尔弗雷德大概也意识到了这一点，撇撇嘴巴再不想说话，过了会儿还觉得咽不下这口气，干脆钳住王耀的手腕往床上带。

“恼羞成怒？”王耀不怕他，扬着下颌继续讽刺，“还是琼斯先生黔驴技穷了？解决问题只有性|交一个方式？”

“我说过我是来找你打|炮的。”阿尔弗雷德不入他的圈套，欺身而上像年轻凶狠伺机而动的狼，“你愿意也好，不愿意也好，咱们之间没那么多条条框框的关系，说白了不就是——”

就是什么？阿尔弗雷德怔住，解皮带的动作微微一滞。他自然是气话，目的自然是为了恶心恶心王耀，可几个字蹦到嘴边，他说不出口。

王耀死死咬了咬嘴唇，歪过脑袋偏向一侧，原先几分反抗在顷刻间消散得无影无踪。“做吧。”他梗着喉咙讲话，两个字眼平平淡淡，不掺杂任何情愫暧昧。

“我……”年轻霸主的心思慌了，下|身却代替大脑抢先做出了反应。“是你同意的。”他赌气般在乎这句话，说完，恶狠狠掰开了那人的双腿。

酣畅淋漓的性|事带来绝顶快感，却也令人感到疲惫。王耀轻轻喘息，身体不可自持地颤抖，大脑神经一瞬间的空白，让他几乎昏死过去。

阿尔弗雷德伏在他的身上，似乎有再来的意思，映入眼帘却是男人隐忍而不情愿的目光，到底心疼了一下。姑且放过你这一回。青年如是想着，翻身在王耀旁边躺下，想这样睡，却怎么都睡不安稳。  
——空落落得不成滋味。

他抿抿嘴唇，手臂一揽把王耀揉进自己的怀里，宣告主权一样紧紧箍抱，直到二人呼吸交缠。

“你！”王耀蹙起眉头挣了挣。自然是挣不开的。

“睡觉睡觉。”阿尔弗雷德压下唇角，用气音补了一句，“Good Night。”

王耀也是乏累，眼眸渐渐合上，可惜没过多久被青年梦呓般喃喃自语的声音吵醒：“北京上海广州深圳香港大连成都重庆杭州苏州……烤鸭小笼包水煮鱼火锅麻辣龙虾红糖糍粑担担面……”

阿尔弗雷德没告诉王耀的的，是他在决意表白之前花了好长时间了解关于中华的一切。有句话怎么说的……日有所思夜有所梦？

王耀被他整得想笑，扭扭身子换了个舒服的姿势继续窝在阿尔弗雷德怀里。

心里略微发甜——

什么世界霸主，这人怕不是个傻子。


End file.
